Te advertí!
by DobleWhammy
Summary: siempre se lo menciono, se lo dijo y lo dejo en claro, pero si no escuchas lo peor puede pasar.  Inspirado en una imagen de zerochan...
1. Chapter 1

**HE REGRESADO ***el auditorio estaba vació y ni un grillo había. Soledad total*

**DECIDI ESCRIBIR OTRO FIC, ESTABA ABURRIDA Y COMO QUE NO SE QUE HACER ***pensativa*** VINE A HACER OTRO FIC, ESPERO LES AGRADE Y SI NO.. WE... QUE MAS QUIEREN! NO SOY BUENA ESCRIBIENDO ***aura depresiva*** WE.. VOLVAMOS...**

advertencia, aviso, anuncio: **Los personajes de HTF no me pertenecen a mi, pero pienzo comprarlos wajajaja.. je**

**TE ADVERTI **

Al recobrar la conciencia pudo ver lo que esa voz en su mente todos los días le advertía del posible final, cada día, cada mañana, cada minuto, esa voz en su cabeza lo repetía pero aun así él siguió sin creerle, rehusándose a la idea de dejar a la persona que más quería, lo negaba, ni siquiera lo pensaba, no aceptaba las palabras de su demonio, sus advertencias fueron reiteradas veces repetidas y mencionadas, pero aun así no le creyó, y ahora esta ahí viendo el resultado de su nulo esfuerzo para evitarlo, delante de él, de sus ojos que ahora son tan nítidos y verdes como siempre ella les gustaba.

No podía creerlo, se arrodillo delante del cadáver que se encontraba justo frente de él, aun empuñaba el cuchillo de caza que utilizo para su final, no podía creerlo, no lo deseaba, pero aun así como explicar lo que veía, tan real, inimaginable para él, deseable para su otro yo, estaba consternado, petrificado, horrorizado, no podía caer, sus lagrimas recorrieron su mejilla manchada de sangre y comenzó lloroso a derramar gotas saladas de lagrimas junto a la sangre de su rostro a la joven a centímetros de él, ¿Cómo paso?, ¿en que momento?, ¿Por qué?, no lograba recordarlo, pero un flash rápido de una imagen paso por su mente. ¿Por qué ese recuerdo?, no comprendía su significado, la imagen tan nítida, tan visible, su novia, su dulce y angelical novia que ahora se encontraba muerta en el suelo frente a él aparece en esa imagen.

Sí, es ella, su pelo rojo, su mirada angelical, su sonrisa tan tierna, estaba feliz con la boina en su cabeza, la boina de él, sonreía como si fuese a acabarse el mundo, ¿Por qué ese recuerdo? No lo comprendía, no lo entendía, pero ahora era otra imagen, la joven estaba muerta, frente a él, su cuerpo, el de ambos, manchado con sangre, sangre de la joven, su cuerpo cruelmente maltratado, con grabes golpes en sus brazos y su cabeza, y un corte muy profundo en su cuello, eso fue el daño final, la que termino con su vida. No podía aun creerlo, vio su cuchillo manchado de sangre en su mano derecha, aun la sostenía firmemente como si de ello dependiera su vida, la sujeto aun con más fuerza, no deseaba soltarla.

Con su mano derecha agarro con firmeza el cabello verde tiroteándolo por todos lados, por todos los sentidos, se sentía asqueado, el olor a sangre y su asqueroso sabor metálico le daba nauseas, lo mareaba y enfermaba. Con una gran furia interior, intento ponerse de pie, aunque su cuerpo no respondía a sus ordenes, levanto la mirada y frente a él, la puerta del cuarto se abrió, ingresando el ser que más odiaba y detestaba, aquel que aborrecía con toda su alma, que deseaba ahora más que nunca matar.

Ingreso tranquilo como si no hubiese ocurrido nada, una mirada seria y tranquila, todo le resbalaba, no le importaba la sangre y el cuerpo lentamente descomponiéndose en el piso. No, no le importo. Flippy ve a su alter-ego y desesperado se levanta para enfrentarlo, para matarlo y acabar una vez con toda con su pesadilla, se dirige a él, con su cuchillo apuntando directo a su corazón pero Flipqy se lo saca de encima de un puñetazo y con nulo esfuerzo empuja a Flippy, haciendo que su débil cuerpo golpee con fuerza la pared, acto seguido lo agarra del uniforme y con una mirada y sonrisa sádicas pone nervioso a Flippy.

**¡¿Por qué?, explícame ¡¿Por qué lo hiciste? – **sus ojos tanto como el rostro estaban empapados de lagrimas, no paraba de sollozar, se sentía inútil y nervioso a causa de esa mirada, de esos ojos amarillos que más de una vez habían sido la sustitución de sus ojos verdes.

_**Te lo advertí, te advertí que esa mocosa moriría en mis manos, tú me provocaste, y ahora ves mi obra de arte – **_sonreía feliz de sus actos, como si hubiesen sido los más importantes del mundo, pero aun así le agradaba la idea de que él sufriera.

**¡Jamás te provoque! ¡No hice nada para que esto terminara así! – **tomo con ambas manos el brazo de Flipqy que estaba usando para tenerlo contra la pared, e intentaba sacárselo de encima pero su fuerza era nula, insignificante al lado de su alter-ego.

_**¡Jajaja! Claro que no hiciste nada, más bien ni te resististe. Tú me provocaste, te dije "un movimiento más y la mato" te lo advertí pero te rehusaste a creerme, y ahora ve lo que ha terminado imbécil, todo por tu boina ¿Quién lo diría? – **_rio espeluznantemente disfrutando de la idea, y al ver como Flippy intentaba liberarse le causaba más gracia al ver su esfuerzo inútil de salir de la situación.

**Pero la boina no es motivo para matar a Flaky, ¿Por qué? ¡Maldito! ¡Te matare! Me escuchas ¡te matare! – **lo miro desafiante, intentando intimidarlo pero sabia que no lo lograría.

_**¡Jajaja! Intenta matarme, perro faldero, acaso ¿no lo deseas entender aun?, somos la misma persona, así de fácil, ¡mátame si quieres! Pero también morirás tú ¡soldadito estúpido! – **_Lo suelta dejándolo caer débilmente al suelo, se alejo un paso de él y empuñando su arma favorita, le hizo una pequeña demostración – _**intenta matarme, pero esto pasara – **_se corto un poco el brazo derecho, dejando una marca de 6 cm. de largo y dejando caer un poco de sangre, luego de esto Flippy aun en el suelo petrificado ante la figura de su otra personalidad siente un ardor en su brazo derecho y nota la cortadura que tiene idéntica a Flipqy – _**Somos uno imbécil, y eso no podrás cambiar, ¡nunca! Comprendes, ¡nunca jamás! – **_al ver como Flippy quedaba aterrado, lame un poco la herida degustando el sabor metálico de la sangre, sintiendo él como un sabor dulce y encantador, pero Flippy comienza a sentir un sabor metálico, acido en su boca que comenzó a darle nauseas.

**Maldito, ¡me encargare de ti! Lo juro, ¡lo juro por Flaky que te mataré! – **repudia a ese ser que estaba delante de él, lo odiaba con todo su ser, sentía repugnancia con solo el hecho de verlo.

_**Intenta lo que quieras, pero yo estaré aquí hasta nuestra muerte Flippy y eso es algo que no podrás evitar – **_dio media vuelta y se retiro victorioso por la misma puerta que con anterioridad había ingresado, dejando solo al joven soldado en el suelo donde había un charco de sangre de su amada.

"**te mataré maldito bastardo, se que lo hare, vengare a Flaky aunque de ello cueste mi vida" – **pensó mientras toda la rabia contenida y furia se descargaban en un largo y doloroso llanto, frente al cuerpo de su amada.

Esa noche juro que lo eliminaría, destruiría a ese ser que destruyo su vida, lo maldijo con todo su ser, y su venganza la bautizo como que será la más exquisita de todas a pesar de que él no era así, le advirtió lo que se vendría, y juro que lo haría. La pregunta seria…

¿Lo hará?

_**aqui esta mi "obra de arte" dejen review diciéndome que tan mal escribo, acepto amenazas de todo tipo, muerte esta incluida! si hay alguno de paz y amor bienvenido sea!**_

**Saludos Gente, espero les haya gustado!**


	2. Capitulo 2

**¡HE REGRESADO! *auditorio completamente vacio, micrófono en mano, silencio asesino* AQUÍ ESTA EL CONTI, LAMENTO SI NO SOY BUENA Y ESTO NO LE GUSTE A NADIE, PERO COMO LO EMPEZE TENGO LA IDEA DE FINALIZARLO ASÍ NO QUEDAN ASIGNATURAS PENDIENTES.**

**¡ESPERO LES AGRADE!, NO SOY BUENA EN LO QUE ESCRIBO PERO ¡LA INTENCION ESTA!… COMENCEMOS…**

**Aviso, aclaración, advertencia: *voz de narrador* los personajes de HTF no me perteneces, ni ahora, ni antes, ni en el futuro, pero me atrevo a escribir sobre ellos… ¿algún problema? jajaja**

**¿Qué paso?**

Agotado de tanto correr, sin rumbo, ni dirección, se alejo de todo, mejor dicho de todos, se sentía agobiado, cansado y exhausto, correr por todo ese bosque toda la noche fue agotador, se tiro en el suelo a contemplar dichoso del descanso y el aire puro del ambiente en medio de la nada, lejos del ruido, de la conmoción, de los problemas, solo ¿él?, pues eso creía, solo en medio de la naturaleza y todo su potencial.

Se había adentrado en el bosque, a un lado de la ciudad de Happy Tree, analizo y saco una gran conclusión, seria peligroso permanecer allí, en su casa, donde ocurrió el accidente, la terrible tragedia que había sido advertida con anterioridad varias veces por Flipqy, debía salir y alejarse, irse lejos, estar allí seria peligroso. Los amigos de Flaky podrían hacer algo contra él, seria mejor desaparecer para siempre y volver a rehacer su vida, comenzar de nuevo.

Aun así perdió al ser que más amaba, a ella, a Flaky, la única persona que atrapo su corazón y juro proteger a pesar de todo. Si tan solo él hubiese escuchado, si tan solo… pero ¡que más da!, no escucho y todo se derrumbo. Sentía que no quedaba nada por hacer, solo venganza, una dulce y exquisita venganza. Pero la pregunta seria ¿Cómo?, como matar a un ser tan enigmático, si en realidad ellos en verdad eran la misma persona ¿Cómo disfrutaría de su sufrimiento?, pero aun así, se rehusaba a creer que él era él, no deseaba ni siquiera pensarlo, tal ves era una forma de que tenia Flipqy para lastimarlo, tal ves solo era una cruel mentira, solo tal ves…

Cansado dejo divagar su mente para poder canalizar toda la rabia y poder tranquilizar su cabeza ya reventada por la ira e impotencia que sentía, pero algo le molestaba. ¿Por qué volvía la imagen de ella en su mente?, Porque volvía a su mente la imagen de Flaky con la boina, esa bendita boina que termino con su vida para siempre, acaso ¿era una tortura de su subconsciente por no haber hecho nada?, tanto se concentro en la imagen en su cabeza, que con la mano izquierda tomo su boina poniéndolo delante de sus ojos, y quedo ahí mirándolo, observándolo, pensando…

"_**No me provoques, puede tomar tu ropa si lo desea esa mocosa, puede calzar tus zapatillas y jugar con tu cuchillo disfrazándose de un estúpido soldado, pero ¡NO TE ATREVAS A DARLE LA BOINA!, esa mocosa ni siquiera merece tocarla – **__ sentado en la mesa frente a Flippy en el patio de su casa, en plena noche._

**La Boina se que es importante, pero es solo una niña, que lo use para jugar, no pasa nada, ¡no se ofenderá! Más bien ¡estaría orgulloso de que un ser lleno de vida la use! Ella merece usarlo – **_observaba las estrellas con la boina en la mano, sin dejar de pensar._

_**Si Sneaky estuviera aquí te golpearía por ¡ZONZO! - **__ se para irritado, mirándolo fijamente mientras él sigue observando las estrellas – __**Eres un ¡IMBÉCIL RETRASADO IDIOTA! Es lo único que queda de él, No te atrevas a que aquella mocosa insípida y tarada lo toque, sino sabrás de lo que soy capas. ESTAS ADVERTIDO – **__se acerco a Flippy intentando rebatarle la boina, pero él lo esquiva haciendo que caiga al suelo al ponerle la traba._

**Para empezar estúpido – **_frente a Flipqy que lo mira desde el suelo – _** Sneaky estaría orgulloso, tu no harás nada, ya que tu no eres nada, simple y fácil. ¡Di lo que quieras, has lo que quieras! PERO TEN EN MENTE ESTO INUTIL, ¡TU NO EXISTES! – **_dio media vuelta para poder regresar a dentro de su casa, en el momento vacía, sin prestarle atención a Flipqy._

_**JAJAJA, ¡¿ahora resulta que NO existo? – **__Levantándose, queda mirando fijamente a Flippy, mientras este se adentra a la casa –__** POR FAVOR, TE ADVERTI FLIPPY, luego no llores por los rincones – **_

**Son solo palabras, jamás se volverán acciones, CALLATE FLIPQY, TU NO EXISTES – **_una vez dentro le cerro la puerta del patio para evitar que ingresara para seguir molestando pero logro escuchar la ultima frase antes de adentrarse aun más dentro de la casa._

_**Ya lo comprobaras perro faldero – "**_

Recordó doloroso esa mini conversación, tan perfectamente que recordó que se lo había advertido y se lo menciono por última vez esa noche antes de la tragedia, pero ¿Cómo lo hizo? ¿Cómo fue?, si él estaba con ella en el living de su casa disfrutando de unos té ¿Cómo apareció?, ¿en que momento? Si siempre él permaneció con ella. No recordaba como habría pasado, pero debía hacerlo para su siguiente movimiento, para saber que hacer, como enfrentarse a él y terminar una vez con todo. Esa boina siempre le fue importante para él, su mejor amigo Sneaky se lo regalo en su cumpleaños unos días antes de perderlo en una misión. Siempre lo cuido y celo de todos, mejor dicho ambos, pero cometió un gran error en dárselo a Flaky para jugar, observo la boina con tristeza visualizando una pequeña frase tejida a mano dentro del mismo en un costado del gorrito, **"!feliz cumple!, Sneaky"**, esas tres palabras retumbaron en su mente, en su corazón y quebró por completo su alma.

Cerró los ojos convencido y decidido a que podría recordar que ocurrió en su casa. Comenzó a analizar y concentrarse de apoco y ver, recordar cada paso que dio… - **Flaky llego a casa mas tarde de lo normal… prepare unos té ya que hacia frio, me senté junto a ella, conversamos de la vida y recordamos anécdotas divertidas, luego un gran ruido, como una explosión… entonces, luego ¿Qué paso después? – **pensó, pero quedo bloqueado al intentar seguir recordando, todo le era borroso, había gritos y risas, pero la imagen le era confusa. Raras imágenes borrosas se entremezclaban entre ellas dejando un enorme vacio en ese momento. No pudo seguir con el recuerdo, no pudo pensar más, para él era solamente un sueño ese corto tiempo, como si hubiese dormido pero ¿dormir? Si estaba tomando té con su amada, ¿en que momento se durmió? Si no tenía sueño, y ¿para que dormir si estaba con ella? Seria una falta de respeto pero algo fue seguro, luego de ese momento ella término delante de él hecho un cadáver, completamente golpeada y con un gran tajo en el cuello, ¿Cómo paso?, no lograba recordar.

Sin lograr recordar, decidió darle un freno temporario a su cabeza, se paro, se limpio un poco sacando de encima tierra y hojas de su pantalón y chaleco, miro a su alrededor buscando un árbol para apoyarse en él y estar más cómodo. Camino un par de pasos hasta que se topo a uno de gran tamaño, y un par de pasos más delante un acantilado de gran profundidad. Se sentó apoyándose en el árbol, frente al acantilado observando el hermoso paisaje aun de madrugada, con la cruda obscuridad y el sonido de los quisquillosos animales de la zona, pero eso no le importo, ya estaba acostumbrado a estas situaciones y le era normal la obscuridad, le hacia recordad a esos viejos tiempos.

Pero aun así deseaba recordar como fue el accidente, su gran error, bajo la mirada hacia el suelo alejándola del gran paisaje para volver a concentrarse en su mente, pero un sonido lo saco de su concentración, haciéndolo volver a levantar la mirada para ver de donde provenía ese sonido pero quedo horrorizado con la imagen que yacía delante de él.

Una joven completamente herida y lastimada, con grabes golpes en sus brazos, espalda y cabeza, su ropa estaba rajada, manchada de sangre, estaba delante de él, arrodillada y de espaldas, asustado se paro para ayudar a la joven, pero cuando se acerco, ella se dio vuelta quedando frente a él, mirándolo fríamente. Flippy quedo atónito, petrificado que callo sentado de la impresión por la imagen pero más de la persona delante de él.

En el cuello un gran tajo de extremo a extremo poseía la jovencita, su cabeza estaba abierta a la mitad, dejando a la vista el cráneo roto, un poco de cerebro y un líquido rojo caer por la herida, no tenia el ojo izquierdo, y el derecho parecía inyectado de un rojo intenso, poseía muchos moretones en su ex delicado rostro, su pelo rojizo estaba completamente enredado y revoloteado tapando un poco su rosto pero dejando igual en evidencia el rostro de la joven, poseía el brazo derecho completamente desgarrado, y el izquierdo le faltaba la mano, era una imagen aterradora y traumatizante, la ropa de la joven manchada con sangre y gotas del mismo cayendo al alto pasto del lugar, manchando lentamente la zona donde se encontraba parada. Quedo inmóvil delante del soldado, mirándolo atentamente, atemorizándolo, aterrorizándolo.

Flippy quedo perplejo mirando la figura delante de él, y con una gran certeza y dolor, menciono nervioso una sola palabra que retumbo en todo su mente trayéndole en esos instantes todos los recuerdos de aquella noche en solo un segundo…

**¿Flaky?...**

**Listo, aquí esta el segundo capí. Me esforcé por hacerlo lo más decente y responder lentamente las dudas que se plantea en la historia. No soy buena, sepan comprender, aquí esta él mejor esfuerzo que he podido dar y mi "obra de arte" ya terminada, we… una parte.**

**Ya saben!, dejen reviews criticando lo mal que escribo, mandando paz y amor, o lo que deseen será bienvenido, espero que por lo menos les haya gustado. Desde ya muchias gracias por pasar y leer!**

**Saludos y besitos gente! Hasta el próximo capi!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AUN NO TERMINO POR ESO HE REGRESADO OTRA VEZ *en su cuarto hablándole a su perro xP* **

**HE TRAIDO LA SIGUIENTE PARTE, LA HISTORIA DEBE DE CONTINUAR… (CAMBIEN MI ZONA DE NARRACION, EL AUDITORIO ESTA CARO PARA PAGARLO PARA CADA PRESENTACION, ASÍ QUE MEJOR LO HICE EN MI CUARTO JEJE) *mi perro me observa con cara de bobo* BIEN COMENCEMOS…**

**Aviso, anuncio, advertencia *yo narrando, mi narrador renuncio xP jeje*: los personajes de HTF no son míos, no me pertenecen, pero en un futuro todo puede cambiar jeje…**

**Flipqy **

En el suelo frio, en medio de la nada, bien en lo profundo de un bosque, a metros de un acantilado de varios metros de profundidad, se encontraba él, en medio de toda esa naturaleza increíble, detrás de él un gran árbol y vegetación abundante, arbustos y plantas, delante de él, la persona que más amaba, igual a como la había dejado en su casa, golpeada, lastimada, ¿muerta?, acaso no estaba muerta, pues eso pensó Flippy, ella estaba delante de él, ¿Cómo llego hasta ahí?, no lo sabia, pero verla de esa forma, lo estremeció, comenzó a sudar frio, a ponerse cada segundo más nervioso, las imágenes en su mente lo mareaban, hasta que no pudo más, en ver la imagen de la joven Flaky que con sus manos tapo sus ojos, agachando la cabeza, quedo repitiendo una y otra vez – _**esto no es real –.**_

**- ¿Por qué lo hiciste Flippy?, ¿Por qué me mataste?, ¿no era que me amabas Amor? – **le susurro, tan despacio que a pesar de ser casi inaudible sus palabras Flippy escucho a la perfección – **Amor, ¿Por qué lo hiciste? – **repitió.

**-Yo no hice nada Flaky** – comento aun en el suelo sin mirarla, sin atreverse a levantar la mirada - **¡yo jamás te haría daño Flaky! Yo ¡Te Amo! – **grito desesperado, deseando que fuese solo un sueño del que despertaría pronto.

**-Recuerda Flippy, tú me mataste – **quedo mirándolo con ese ojo fijamente a él. Flippy no respondió, su mente estaba dejando en evidencia lo que decía Flaky, ordenando cada suceso, cada paso de la noche anterior, quedo aterrado, analizando, pensando…

"**- Deseas que te ayude Flippy **_**– **__se acerco a él con una bandeja con 2 tasas de te y un plato de galletitas saladas._

**- No, Flaky – **_se lo saca de la manos_ – **eres mi invitada, solo disfruta **_**– **__la encamino al living donde al llegar, ambos se sentaron juntos en él mismo sillón de terciopelo verde, frente a este, una mesa de vidrio donde apoyo la bandeja. En las paredes, cuadros con fotos de Flippy en la guerra y otros de ellos dos juntos._

**- ¿Cómo has estado Flippy?, ¿ya puedes dormir mejor? – **_Tomando de la mesa, las galletitas que estaban en el plato encima de la bandeja – _**se que te cuesta desde que volviste de la guerra.**

**- Si he mejorado, pero hay veces que duermo pero parece que no descanse nada – **_agarro la tasa de té, y tomo unos sorbos de la deliciosa infusión acompañándolo con una galletita para mejorar la degustación._

**- Flippy, tienes que saber algo – **_se puso nerviosa, esto Flippy lo noto con facilidad, pudo observar como empezaba a temblar de los nervios, era evidente que algo quería contar, algo muy importante._

**- ¿Que Flaky?, dilo, no te pongas así, por lo que veo es importante, ¿no? – **_se acerco a ella dejando en la mesita de vidrio la tasa de té, tomo las manos de Flaky que temblaban demasiado por los nervios, y al ver que no mencionaba nada comento – _**confía en mi Flaky, ¿Qué sucede? – **_la miraba con esos ojos verdes que ella tanto amaba, con esa cálida sonrisa._

**- Pues Flippy, hay algo que debes saber – **_tomo con fuerza las manos del joven – _**Flippy, tu desde que volviste de la guerra, has cambiando… tu… Flippy… - **_comenzaba a ponerse cada vez más nerviosa – _** ti- ti- tienes, u-una en-enferme-dad, muy- muy grabe... tu…**_ - un fuerte ruido freno a Flaky que grito del susto, no sabia de donde venia pero ese sonido la asusto._

_**- Mocosa**_** – **_apretó con fuerzas las delicadas manos de la joven, aferrándola a él._

**- Fli… ¿Flippy? – **_Lo miro aterrada_ – **tú… no… e-eres Fli-Flippy… - **_intento escapar pero no podía moverse de los miedos, esto Flipqy lo detecto rápidamente – _**t-tus ojos son… ¡amarillos! – **_comenzó a llorar de los nervios y el miedo._

_**- ¿Ibas a abrir la boca mocosa?, dijiste que no dirías nada bombón**_** – **_parándose arrastrándola a ella contra él - __**¡dijiste que te callarías!**_** –**___Le grito_, _la tomo del pelo para evitar que escapara –__** me la pagaras mocosa por intentar abrir tu putrefacta boca asquerosa – **__la tomo del cuello y se adelanto a besarla salvajemente – __**aunque dulce – **__pensó mientras terminaba de besarla._

**-¡Déjame! – **_grito desesperada, pero su vos comenzó a ser lentamente callada por la ruda mano de Flipqy que apretó con fuerza el cuello de la joven. La agarro de la cintura y la lanzo con una gran fuerza haciendo que el cuerpo de la joven golpeara la meza de vidrio que por el impacto se destrozo, haciendo que los vidrios cortaran y destrozaran la delicada piel del brazo derecho y espalda de Flaky._

_- __**Me vengare de ese Flippy, le dije que no te dejara tocar la Boina –**__ la tomo del cuello asfixiándola en el suelo –__**No, aun no debes morir – **__dejo de dar presión al cuello de la joven, la tomo del cabello con la mano izquierda levantándola con fuerza – __**¡sufrirás hasta el final perra! – **__con su mano derecha tomo de nuevo la cintura de la joven, y con brutalidad, la estampo contra el suelo donde estaban los vidrios desechos de la mesa. Este impacto lastimo gravemente a Flaky, produciendo graves cortaduras, e introduciéndose dentro también de su cuerpo fragmentos de vidrio que empeoraban las heridas en su espalda._

_Flipqy se lanzo encima de ella, con la mano derecha presionaba su pecho contra el suelo para evitar que se moviera, tomo un vidrio de gran tamaño y se lo incrusto en la cabeza con gran fuerza y brutalidad haciendo que el cráneo se partiera, luego la saco lentamente que hizo que le doliera a la pobre Flaky. Ante esto y la desesperación que tomaba cada vez más la joven, se las busco para poder hacer algo para sacárselo de encima, pero solo pudo darle una cachetada al joven soldado con su mano derecha, grave error…_

_**- Así que deseas defenderte pequeña ilusa – **__lanzo el vidrio que huso para incrustárselo en la cabeza, y del bolsillo del pantalón extrajo su cuchillo de caza, tomo la mano derecha de Flaky y con una mueca sádica, muy característica de él, se preparo para sacar un obstáculo del camino – __**no me hagas reír, mocosa insípida, ¡sufre! – **__con fuerza sostuvo la muñeca delicada de la joven con la mano izquierda, y con la derecha corto la pequeña mano de ella con delicadeza y lentamente, haciéndola sufrir. Mientras gozaba como caía la sangre y viéndola a ella llorar y gritar desesperada, lo incitándolo a seguir con más crueldad._

**- ¡No te he hecho nada! – **_Grito desesperada intentando zafarse, y observando como caía su mano a un costado de ella -_** ¿Por qué conmigo?, ¡¿Por qué? – **_Grito buscando una respuesta - _**¡No dije nada!, por favor… por favor, par… - **_su voz fue sofocado de nuevo por la mano ruda de Flipqy que tapo su boca para evitar chillidos insoportables._

- **S**_**abes que existo, Flippy aun no cree que yo soy él, todos lo saben menos él, y deseo que siga así, y como no deseo testigos, eliminare todo lo que resulte una amenaza para mi, y ¡felicidades! – **__Río espeluznantemente, posicionando su cuchillo frente a su ojo izquierdo - __**¡eres la primera en mi lista! – **__introdujo el cuchillo dentro del ojo y con fuerza lo saco de un tirón, junto con un par de nervios. Se lo puso delante del ojo derecho para que ella lo viera –_** esto es muy divertido o ¿no? Muñeca – **_rio y rio, ella solo lloraba, gritaba, pataleaba por el dolor insoportable que estaba sufriendo su cuerpo._

_Tomo el brazo izquierdo y comenzó a despellejarlo lentamente, disfrutaba, gozaba, sentía un gran placer, golpeo cobardemente el rostro de la joven, y al ver que estaba por morir por desangrarse muy rápidamente, decidió darle el golpe final, aunque deseo que fuera más fuerte para seguir la tortura._

_**-Adiós muñeca – **__rio, y rio sin parar mientras seguía golpeándola, tomo el cuchillo y con un solo movimiento produjo un tajo en el cuello de la joven, haciendo que perdiera las ultimas gotas del apreciado líquido color carmesí, vital y necesario para todo ser humano._

_Se paro y quedo delante de ella, hasta que la misma murió luego de minutos de agonía, sufrimiento y dolor._

_-__**Te advertí Flippy, aquí esta mi "obra de arte", seguro ¡te encantará! – **__quedó delante de ella, sin hacer ningún movimiento hasta que callo de rodillas ante ella, mudo, quieto, paralizado__**"**_

Su mente trajo todo, pero lo que significa la palabra todo, fue ¡todo!, cada movimiento y maniobra, cada palabra, se sintió asqueado, petrificado, adolorido, sus sentimientos habían sido destrozados por esas escenas en su mente, pero aun así esa mente no deseaba aceptarlo, esa cabeza rebelde se negaba a esa idea de que Flipqy era él, pero recordó, vio como él la golpeaba, como él la amenazaba, como él la mataba. ¿Mataba?, recordó a la chica delante de él, si estaba muerta ¿Qué hacia ella ahí?, no sabia que hacer, tanta presión comenzó a inestabilizarlo, a ponerlo más nervioso de lo que ya estaba, comenzó lentamente a sentí un dolor en la cien, le era familiar los sentimientos de rabia e ira, de alguna forma extraña, pero necesitaba evitar todos esos sentimientos, no deseaba volverse loco, pero sentía igual que esa locura ya había estado desde antes, mucho antes. Esto le fue confuso, un revoltijo de sentimientos, pensamientos e ideas comenzó a ponerlo cada vez más nervioso y mal, pues estaba llegando a un límite, que él no sabia pero jamás debía pasar.

Levanto la mirada convencido de que ella no estaba allí, pero se equivoco, la figura de ella parada en frente de él, mirándolo fríamente seguía ahí, erguida, dura, quieta sin dejar de sacar la mirada hacia él. Esto lo puso muy pero muy incomodo, Flippy se sentía mal, agotado, mareado, furioso, para él ella estaba muerta…

**-Flippy ¿Por qué lo hiciste? – **volvió a preguntar la jovencita delante de él, quieta, parecía que no respiraba, solo estaba ahí, solamente ahí, quieta.

- **¡Yo no hice nada! – **grito colérico, parándose abruptamente y lanzándose encima de la joven buscando ahorcarla, pero esto lo hizo con los ojos cerrados, no deseaba ver la imagen de la joven delante de él.

Callo al suelo frio y húmedo, sus manos sintieron el delicado pasto que brotaba de la tierra, al no sentir el cuerpo de la joven, se puso en cuclillas y abriendo los ojos, observo asombrado que no había nadie. Había desaparecido como por acto de magia – _**una ilusión – **_analizo rápidamente, observo sus manos y recordando lo que había pasado, sintió como corrían las lagrimas por sus mejillas, se dio cuenta de quien era Flipqy, pero ¿Cómo podría ser?, no lo supo, pero recordó que Flaky se lo iba a contar, ella también fue amenazada, advertida por su otra personalidad, todos sabían de Flipqy, todos sabían de su problema, tal vez todos habían sido amenazados por él, pero eso ya no importaba ahora la pregunta era ¿Cómo acabar con él?, como eliminar a ese monstruo, que torturo a su amada hasta el final y quien sabe a cuantos mas, levanto la mirada resignado al acantilado, y una idea se le cruzo por la mente – _**tal vez, sea la única respuesta **_**– **analizó, sin dejar de mirar el borde de la profunda ruptura del suelo. Se paro resignado, y lentamente camino sin fuerzas – _**matarme es la respuesta**_** – **pensó al llegar al borde del acantilado, al final de este, filosas rocas, tal vez no sufriría mucho, pero igual no le importó, dio media vuelta con los ojos cerrados para dejarse caer de espaldas, pero cuando los abrió Flipqy estaba delante de él, lo tomo de ambos brazos y lo alejo abruptamente del borde, alejándolo de su posible muerte, luego lo lanzo al suelo, donde allí quedo tendido mirando con rabia e impotencia.

_**-Tú no harás nada ¡entendido! – **_quedaron los dos mirándose fijamente, sin moverse, mientras la suave y fría brisa acariciaban los cabellos verdes de ambos, en esa cruda madrugada donde una tormenta se avecinaba.

**Acá esta el otro capi, disidí alargarlo un chiquitín más, ¡gracias! Por los consejos que recibí, espero que los haya puesto bien en practica, sino intentare mejorarlo, pero desde ya gracias por los reviews marcando mis errores, ¡me ayudo mucho!**

***emocionada, feliz* espero que haya quedado de su agrado, ¡Por fis! Dejen reviews para saber si he mejorado o sigo igual… desde ya muchos saludos, ¡Gracias por pasar y leer!...**

**Beshitos Gente Linda! Hasta el siguiente capi!**


	4. Chapter 4

**VOLVI, A TERMINAR LO QUE UNA VEZ EMPECÉ *en su cuarto sola, el perro desapareció misteriosamente xP***

**ANTE USTEDES, ¡TRAIGO EL ULTIMO CAPITULO DE ESTA MINI HISTORIA!, Y YA DEJO DE MOLESTAR CON ESTE FIC, JEJE, TRAERE OTRO MUY PRONTO Y MEJOR… WE ESO ESPERO… BASTA DE RODEOS, COMENCEMOS…**

**Aviso, anuncio, advertencia:*voz de narrador, joven de 24 años, ojos azules y un bombonaso xP* los personajes de HTF no me pertenecen, pero la historia y el sufrimiento provocado por estos relatos… ¡si!...**

**No todo es lo que parece**

Esa mirada siempre lo aterro, siempre lo estremeció, ese color de ojos poco inusual, o mejor dicho, jamás visto lo dejo perplejo, delante de él, la persona que más detestaba con todo su ser estaba ahí observándolo, mirándolo, con esos ojos amarillos fosforescentes, esa mirada sádica, y aterradora, evito que hiciera una locura, evito que se matará, ¿Por qué?, no lo sabia, pero algo si le era seguro, lo tenía ahí para poder matarlo, para poder vengarse una vez por todas de ese monstruo. Su mente comenzó lentamente a analizar un montón de movimientos que podría utilizar y formas de torturas, sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos. Estaban ellos ahí, solos, en medio de la nada, en el cielo lentamente las nubes oscuras tapaban la gran luna llena, el viento comenzó a correr más rápido, el clima estaba empeorando cada vez más y más rápido, pero ellos tenían sus propios problemas…

Se paró desesperado quedando delante de él, luego avanzó un par de pazos hacia delante para quedar más cerca y para tener la oportunidad de poder lanzarse encima, mientras Flipqy avanzaba un poco pero hacia un costado para alejarse del acantilado. Quedaron los dos frente a frente a solo 4 pasos de distancia de uno del otro, Flipqy no sacaba su sonrisa de su cara, en cambio Flippy tenía una mirada fría y seria, pensaba, analizaba, ¿Cómo matarlo?, lo deseaba, lo necesitaba, ese ser, el culpable de todo, y entonces su mente le trajo de nuevo un flash de todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior, asiéndolo enojar cada vez más…

- _**Deja de pensar en ella imbécil – **_saco un cuchillo de caza de su bolsillo del pantalón – _**ella ya esta muerta – **_apuntándolo con él arma – _**y si deseas matarme, deja de pensar en como lanzarte encima de mi, y ¡ataca de una vez! – **_le grito provocando al joven soldado.

**- ¿A quien más amenazaste? – **Saco de su chaleco un cuchillo de caza, apuntándolo a Flipqy – **se que más de uno sabia de esto, y ahora lo se yo, ¡¿a quien más amenazaste? – **grito, comenzaba a ponerse más nervioso.

Comenzó a reír mientras recordaba – **hay una lista interminable, ¿por donde empezar? – **al recordar a todos los que amenazo comenzó a sacar carcajadas sin parar.

**- Deja de reírte ¡maldito bastardo! – **Dio un paso hacia delante – **dame un número ¡A cuantos amenazaste! – **grito.

- _**Si te digo te miento… veras soldadito, son demasiados, hermano – **_mirando hacia el cielo que ya estaba casi completamente nublado – _**ese imbécil de Pop, el estúpido de Russel, Sniffles, la tarada de Giggles, Petunia, los hermanos esos, que no recuerdo sus nombres… - **_pauso recordando, bajando la guardia.

- **¡Maldito! ¡No me digas hermano!– **se preparo para un movimiento – **amenazaste a todos y** **¡mataste a Flaky! – **grito desesperado mientras se lanzaba encima de Flipqy, este no lo esquivo cayendo ambos al suelo, Flippy callo arriba de él e intentando clavarle el cuchillo en la garganta lo tomo del brazo derecho donde tenia el arma, y golpeándole la muñeca contra el suelo, se lo saco de la mano pero al soltar el arma Flipqy le quito de las manos de un puñetazo con su mano libre el arma que tenia Flippy haciendo caer el mismo cerca del acantilado, lo tomo del cuello y lo empujo hacia atrás para sacárselo de encima, forcejearon un poco pero Flipqy logro lanzarlo a un costado.

Luego de que cayera al suelo, se lanzo encima de él, y comenzó a ahorcarlo lentamente, mientras Flippy forcejeaba como podía, para sacárselo de encima, pero no lograba nada, no podía mover ese peso de encima, entonces se dio cuenta de algo, Flipqy no lo ahorcaba de forma tal para matarlo, solo presionaba su cuello para que sintiera el dolor, para que se pusiera nervioso pero ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué no lo mataba de una puta vez?, solo lo lastimaba, nada más que eso. Flipqy, dejo de ahorcarlo y entonces tomo ambas manos del soldado y los presiono hacia el suelo a cada lado del joven, y quedo ahí, mirándolo, con su sonrisa sádica, y sus ojos aterradores…

**- ¿Por que no me matas? – **Hacia fuerza pero no podía sacárselo de encima - **¿Por qué evitaste que me tirara del acantilado maniático? – **lo miraba desafiantemente.

-_**Por lo que veo aun te cuesta entender o ¿no soldadito? – **_Presiono con fuerza las muñecas de Flippy para que sintiera el dolor – _**somos uno Flippy ¡si tu mueres, yo también!, así de simple… ¿Qué te cuesta entender? – **_Lo soltó, y se alejo de él dejando al joven en el suelo, camino hasta el árbol a 4 metros de distancia, y apoyándose allí menciono – _**siempre fue lógica imbécil, si mueres yo muero, ¿Qué mierda no entiendes? – **_estaba enojado, furioso con su otra personalidad, además de cansado de siempre tener que soportarlo.

**- Me desharé de ti ¡maldito bastardo hipócrita! – **Saco de su chaleco un arma, más bien una 9mm, apuntando al corazón de Flipqy - **¡Me vengare! ¡Esto es por Flaky maldito! –** apunto y disparo todas sus balas de la recamara, pero le sorprendió a ver a Flipqy sin ningún rasguño ni daño – **pero ¿Qué? –.**

**- **_**Parece que no deseas comprender – **_camino a paso apresurado dirigiéndose hacia él dejando en evidencia las marcas de balas que quedaron en el árbol _– __**¡eres un estúpido! – **_le grito dándole un puñetazo donde extrañamente Flippy no reacciono, quedando mudo y duro.

Callo al suelo impactado, sintió el dolor y el peso de la mano de Flipqy en su rostro entonces ¿Cómo que no era real?, si el estaba allí ¿Cómo sintió su golpe?, acaso será una ilusión, estará mal pero muy mal de la vista, pues Flippy no lo sabia – **esto no es normal – **analizo mientras lo miraba, quedo duro no sabia que pensar, que hacer. Comenzó a concentrarse en él y su respiración, a tranquilizarse, todo a mente caliente le podría hacer mal, comenzó a tocar delicadamente el suelo para poder sentir el seco pasto, sintió el aire que comenzaba a correr a cada vez más velocidad y se dio cuenta que en cualquier momento una gran tormenta caería. Flipqy observo a su otra personalidad que intentaba calmarse, quedando como un bobo en el suelo oliendo el aire y acariciando el pasto.

_**-Esto es completamente estúpido, ¡eres un idiota Flippy! – **_Estaba enojado, lo vio ahí haciendo lo que él consideraba estúpido – _**¡yo me voy a deshacer de ti Flippy! – **_volvió a lanzarse encima del joven, pero con intenciones más que de asustarlo, callo encima de él, y se apresuro para tomarlo del cuello, ahorcándolo pero con más rudeza y brutalidad lastimándolo, Flippy al no reaccionar quedo en el suelo atontado, al darse cuenta de las distintas intenciones intento detenerlo sosteniendo ambos brazos de Flippy dando presión hacia delante para sacárselo de encima, pero le era complicado, el peso le complicaba y ya su alter-ego tenia bien sujeto su cuello de forma tal, que era muy complicado poder sacárselo de encima.

Comenzó a sentir como el aire se volvía cada vez más escaso, disminuía a cada segundo, sus pulmones guardaron en su interior lo poco que le quedaba para poder resistir un poco más, pero no podría ser por mucho y sabría que si no hiciera algo pronto, no tendría la oportunidad de cumplir con su venganza.

De pronto comenzó a llover muy fuertemente, rayos iluminaban el cielo y truenos toponeaban oídos con su fuerte sonido, el viento también ayudaba con golpes fuertes, y veloces de aire, una tormenta de gran intensidad que pocas veces hubiese pasado por esos lugares comenzaba a iniciarse en ese momento.

Flippy sintió una presión cada vez más fuerte en su cuello, comenzó a faltarle el aire, y pareciera que Flipqy comenzaba a bajar la fuerza, - _**¿Por qué?**_ – Se preguntaba Flippy, su alter-ego estaba encima de él, pero comenzó a sentir gotas heladas en su rostro, luego cada vez más, se estaba mojando con la lluvia que comenzaba a empeorar, pero le fue raro ver a Flipqy seco, no estaba mojado, y comenzaba a soltarlo, esto lo ayudo a recuperar el aire que le estaba faltando. Observo mejor a su otra personalidad percatándose de que raramente, las gotas de lluvia lo traspasaban, ¿Cómo?, ¿Por qué? No lo sabia pero el peso de su cuerpo sobre el suyo comenzó a disminuir, y algo raro en su cabeza dio una respuesta que siempre se lo menciono Flipqy pero jamás escuchaba – _**somos uno – **_analizo…

**-¡Tu no existís! – **empujo fuerte haciendo caer a Flipqy delante de él – **Eres una ilusión… - **quedo impactado, mudo, aterrorizado, vio como Flipqy se desvanecía en el aire como si nada, solo se esfumo como el mejor mago, se paro abruptamente mirando desesperado a todos los lados buscándolo, pero no había nadie, solo estaba él, solo en toda esa salvaje situación, los truenos lo asustaban al igual que los rayos, la fuerte lluvia provocaba barro, haciendo que cayera por intentar avanzar para cubrirse debajo de un árbol.

Estaba aterrado, y no era para menos, solo en ese lugar antes peleando con la persona que más detestaba y luego verlo desaparecer en el aire lo puso nervioso.

Luego de tanto tiempo logro caer una vez por toda, en esas horas que se volvieron eternas pudo entender quien era en realidad él – **yo mate a Flaky – **menciono decepcionado de si mismo – **siempre fuimos uno, estuve todo el tiempo peleando conmigo mismo ¡soy un estúpido! – **grito a los cuatro vientos aunque su voz fue callada por un trueno y una voz en su cabeza muy familiar.

_**- Aplausos, ¡aplausos!, al fin has caído ¡tarado insolente!, ya hacia tiempo que venia diciéndote lo mismo, ¡por fin! – **_rio la voz en su cabeza, esto lo enloqueció, lo estremeció –_** ahora ¿Cómo te desharás de mi imbécil? –.**_

- **muy fácil – **menciono corriendo desesperado hacia el acantilado, la voz en su cabeza simplemente se reía, no paraba de reí en su cabeza, esto a Flippy lo desespero y al llegar al borde se lanzo cayendo de espalda hacia el vacio gritando desesperado - **¡cállate! –. **

**- **_**Al fin lo entendiste – **_menciono Flipqy hasta que el silencio en su cabeza apareció…

Despertó en un lugar extraño, la luz incandescente le impedía abrir sus ojos con facilidad, una imagen familiar estaba delante de él, y otra figura desconocida más grande al lado de este, solo atino a mencionar en voz baja – **¿donde estoy? –.**

**- ¡Flippy! ¡Has despertado! – **Grito de emoción una joven chica pelirroja que estaba sentado delante de él, su voz le era muy familiar al soldado - **¡Doctor!, ¡Doctor!, ha despertado –.**

- **tranquila, tranquila, te dije que se recuperaría – **lo miro el joven doctor a Flippy con mirada dulce.

**- ¿Flaky?, acaso ¿eres tu Flaky? Pero, ¿acaso? – **no entendía que pasaba, su vista se acostumbro a la luz y pudo visualizar con perfección las personas que estaba delante de él.

Había llegado al hospital general de la ciudad de Happy Tree, más bien ubicado en la sala de emergencias, en una de las mejores habitaciones que tenia, Flaky se encargo de que fuera así, delante de él se encontraba el doctor Lumpy quien lo atendió en toda su estadía hasta el momento, en el hospital.

**-Se que estas confundido Flippy pero lo are fácil para que lo entiendas y lo vallas aceptando de a poco… - **pauso tomando un poco de agua que tenia un vaso de plástico en su mano** - un grupo de a campantes te encontraron mal herido en la base del acantilado "sueño profundo", te trajeron aquí y has estado inconsciente por 4 semanas – **dejando el vaso sobre una mesita al lado de la cama – **ahora descansa, se que tienes muchas preguntas pero las responderemos cuando mejores – **se acerco a la puerta **– solo te dije de tu accidente para que vallas recordando, luego profundizaremos, ¡vamos Flaky! – **Llamando a la jovencita con la mano quien estaba al lado de Flippy tocando y acariciando su pelo – **debe descansar, luego lo veras cuando este mejor -.**

**-¡claro doctor!, Flippy tuve mucho miedo pero ahora se que estas mejor y el doctor Lumpy tiene razón – **lo beso en la frente, y se acerco a la puerta junto al doctor –** volveré en cuatro horas, ¡descansa! –** se retiro feliz dejando caer lagrimas por su rostro por la emoción de verlo mejor.

Flippy vio como se iban cerrando la puerta de la habitación, entonces comenzó a analizar – _**"sueño profundo"… pues así quede luego de la caída, brazos y piernas enyesadas… me duele mucho la cabeza y más la espalda… ¡fue una buena caída! – **_rio para sus adentros sin entender que era lo que había pasado cuando del baño a un costado de la cama la puerta se abrió saliendo de este Flipqy que lo miro con esa sonrisa sádica. Tomo una silla y lo puso al costado de la cama para poder quedar más cerca del soldado.

_**-¡por fin reaccionas!, me cansaba de esperar ha que despertadas ¡imbécil! – **_se sentó sin sacarle la mirada de encima – _**ya lo se, no digas nada – **_acercándose a él – _**no entiendes nada, ¿no? - .**_

_**- ¿**_**Que diantres ha pasado? – **lo miraba confundido, acaso Flaky no estaba ¿muerta?, ¿como no murió en el acantilado?, pues no lo entendía.

-_**Las ilusiones son fáciles de crear soldadito – **_parándose quedando delante de él –_**todo solo fue una pequeña idea de lo que te pasaras si llegas a darle a Flaky una vez más la ¡Boina! – **_Tomo el vaso de plástico de la mesa que aun contenía un poco de agua en su interior y lo bebió de un sorbo – _**te dejo en claro esto Flippy – **_dejando el vaso de nuevo en la mesa – _**jamás viste a Flaky, todo fue una ilusión, jamás murió, si caites pero no se como sobreviviste, ¡tienes mucha suerte!, eso no estaba en mis planes pero ¡que más da!...- **_mirándolo seriamente -_** esto fue una advertencia Flippy, ya estas avisado, y ya sabes que pasara si no haces caso ¡zonzo! – **_avanzo hasta la puerta pero se detuvo a escuchar a Flippy.

**Entonces ¿solo fue una ilusión? – **estaba feliz, emocionado, Flaky estaba bien, solo fue una horrenda pesadilla vivida en carne propia pero no todo era lo que aparentaba ser - **¡Flaky esta bien! – **grito de emoción.

_**- Si soldadito… - **_sin mirarlo abriendo la puerta -_** mientras no hagas estupideces – **_se retiro del lugar dejando al joven solo.

Flippy estaba más que feliz, su amada, aquella jovencita de la mirada angelical estaba ¡viva!, pero ahora más que nunca debía cuidarla de él y protegerla, Flipqy le mostro de lo que seria capas, y estaba advertido. Sabía que seria el último aviso, así que no haría más oído sordo a sus palabras, la misión era ahora cuidar a Flaky de él, era hora de protegerla, sabía lo que tenia que hacer, pero también debía recuperarse, para poder disfrutar con su amada de todos los momentos posibles. Ya que a pesar de todo, ella estaba bien y el estaba advertido.

**Fin. Jeje. Aquí esta la historia, espero que haya quedado bien la idea que se me ocurrió.**

**Gracias por los reviews, pero ¡por fis! Dejen otros diciéndome como quedo esto, ¡Por fis! ¿Si?..., Muchas pero muchas gracias por los consejos, y por los que apoyaron esta historia * mega feliz* ¡Estoy re feliz!**

**Wenu no queda mucho que decir, sino hasta una nueva historia, Saludos gente! Gracias por pasar, leer y dedicar un poquito de su tiempo en esto!**

**Dejen reviews! ¡Por fis! xP**


End file.
